


Another Mengsk

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [8]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Relationships: Matt Horner/Other(s), Matt Horner/Valerian Mengsk
Series: Friendship & Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467394
Kudos: 1





	Another Mengsk

Valerian sighed comfortably and pressed his nose into the warm neck of... um... Matt? After what they had done that night, a _Captain Horner_ seemed rather stiff. He wasn't even sure how it had happened, but he decided to clarify the matter urgently - he insisted on a repetition.

Suddenly, the Comm beeped and then activated.  
"Captain Horner, sir?" First Officer Hall sounded worried; Matt stirred when he heard his name. "Sir, we've located dominion ships and moved out of range, but there's a request from a ship called the _Black Phoenix_ and-"  
"Fuck!" Matt jumped up, wide awake all at once. "Hall, are you sure?"  
"As sure as we can be, sir."  
"Do _not_ accept the call! I'm on my way." Meanwhile Matt had already slipped out of bed and got dressed while Valerian watched him a little confused. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
"Yeah, that's what we did."  
He got a scowl.  
"Get dressed and come with me, these are your father's ships."  
"I've never heard of a _Black Phoenix_ ," Valerian remarked, but got up and searched for his clothes, which were scattered both in the bedroom and in the adjoining work area.  
"Doesn't surprise me," Matt grumbled, and as he struggled with his boots he muttered something like "private life" and "wrong timing".

"Captain, Prince Valerian." Hall nodded to them as they entered the bridge of the _Hyperion_ , and Matt had just opened his mouth when one of the officers reported tense:  
"Sir, the dominion ship has reappeared."  
"Just the _Black Phoenix_?"  
"Yes, sir, just this one ship."  
"Incoming transmission," the adjutant squawked in between.  
"Accept."  
Almost immediately, a pretty blonde woman appeared on the main screen, wearing the stiff uniform of a high-ranking dominion officer and with a slightly condescending expression.  
"This is Commander- you?" She blinked in amazement.  
"Yes, me." Matt tilted his head.  
"Damn it, where the fuck is Raynor?"  
"I might as well ask you that."  
"Damn it," she repeated passionately.  
"Uh... ma'am..." someone next to her cautiously spoke up.  
"Not now, Roland."  
Valerian was a little confused and the discomfort on the faces of some of the bridge officers did not make it any better, although Matt obviously knew the woman very well.  
"Would you mind telling me what you want?" Matt then asked politely, and she made a face, while Roland murmured, clearly audible:  
"Ma'am, we have orders."  
"Not now, Roland."  
"Matt," Valerian muttered more softly, "who is that?" Matt seemed a little unhappy for a moment, but the woman got there first.  
"All right." Taking a stance she stretched her chin a little. "This is Commander Mengsk. _Hyperion_ \- surrender without a fight or face the consequences."  
"Mengsk?" Valerian stared at her in horror. "What the hell...?" But Matt already said:  
"Commander, we have Prince Valerian on board."  
"I can see, Captain," she replied coolly.  
"Matt..."  
"Do you surrender?"  
"Not without a fight."  
"Matt!"  
"Sir!"  
"Ma'am!"  
"Weapons systems up! Activate shields," both Matt and the woman who called herself a Mengsk commanded in unison.  
"Vaughn, stay out of this!" Matt then added sharply as the captain of the _Bucephalus_ appeared on a secondary screen.  
"But-"  
"Keep the _Bucephalus_ out of this!" Matt snapped, and Valerian frowned.  
"Matt, what's going on?"  
"Stay out of this, please."  
"But-" The tiny smile Matt gave him made his protest die.  
"Weapons systems ready, shields up," it sounded on both ships. It was a little disturbing that the connection was being maintained.  
"Launch a single salvo," the woman commanded.  
"One single salvo," Matt confirmed.  
Both ships fired, the shields lit up, and then it was quiet.

"Can we talk now?" Matt then asked and she sighed annoyed. "Alex," he said gently, almost softly, but she glared at him angrily.  
"Don't you dare call me _Alex_ now!"  
"Alexandra..."  
Another angry sparkle.  
Matt snorted unnerved. "Commander Mengsk, fine. What do you want? Raynor's not here. Your father got him."  
"I see. So you're in charge now?"  
"Looks like it."  
"All right, Matthew. Give me Valerian and I'll leave the _Hyperion_ in one piece."  
"Stop calling me Matthew. And I won't give you Valerian."  
"Give me my brother and I'll let you have your ship, darling."  
"That's not better. Again, I'm not giving him to you."  
"Hey, could I possibly-", Valerian intervened, more confused than ever, but both hissed "No!" in his direction and he flinched. The two stared at each other defiantly.  
"That," she said emphatically, "is an official request, _Captain Mengsk_!"  
"And my answer, _Commander Mengsk_ , is _no_!"  
Valerian was confused.  
"Valerian, would you have the kindness to come to the _Black Phoenix_ and accompany me to Korhal?"  
"I don't even know who you are."  
"Alexandra Mengsk, your older half-sister."  
He was at a loss for words.  
"Matthew..."  
"No. I'm not handing him over to you. If you want him, come and get him." Matt paused. "What exactly is your father planning to do with him? Ground him?"  
"Who says I'm giving him to Father?"  
"Ma'am!" Roland squealed in between.  
"Shut up, Roland, or I'll find another captain, for God's sake!"  
"No?"  
"Matthew, darling, I may hold a grudge against Jim- and maybe even a litte against you-, but my father is- _I'm not saying that now_ \- and Valerian is officially his successor. So what do you think?"  
"Hey, seriously, Matt, Alexandra, could you possibly-"  
"Not now."  
"Alex..."  
"Don't _Alex_ me!"  
Matt sighed annoyed and Valerian shook his head before turning to Hall. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." That didn't make it better.  
"Valerian, I want to change the power structure of the dominion a little and I need you for that," Alexandra said calmly.  
"Why? If you really are a Mengsk-"  
"I have my own little command here, that's right, but-"  
"Could you possibly let me finish?" It got quiet. "What's going on here?"

"Our dear father has given me the order to either liquidate you and the remaining Raiders or to bring you to Korhal," Alexandra Mengsk said after a moment. "However, I would prefer to take you with me. As I said, you are his successor."  
"Yes, but-"  
"There's a lot of people who'd like you to take over directly."  
"And you want to help him? After all you've done?" was Matt's critical question.  
"I never said I was innocent, Matthew, but neither are you."  
Matt made a face for a second. "That's right, but... what are you gonna do?"  
"Do you honestly think I'm gonna tell you over a channel like this?"  
"Then come here and we'll talk."  
She sighed. "Prepare and execute docking manoeuvre."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Let the _Black Phoenix_ dock," Matt confirmed, receiving positive murmurs in response.

Still confused Valerian hurried next to Matt to the docking bay. "Perhaps you'll explain it to me now?"  
"Alexandra is your older half-sister. She was part of the Sons of Korhal and that's where we met." Matt sighed and then gave Valerian a strange apologetic smile. "We married head over heels then, just before I joined Raynor and left. She was quite pissed about it."  
Valerian blinked perplexed. "I... um... wait. That means you're... my brother-in-law?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me this? Before... I mean."  
"First of all, you wouldn't have believed me anyway, and secondly, yesterday was kind of not the time. I remember someone being really greedy..."  
Valerian blushed and licked his lips embarrassed. "I had hoped we could do this again," he muttered, "but I don't think your... _wife_ would find it amusing."  
Matt shrugged. "Do you seriously think she's been sitting chaste in the basement for the past few years? There you go. But just because I was stupid and idealistic enough to take her name doesn't mean I trust her now." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Valerian looked at him waiting. "Oh, damn, I almost wish she would try to scam us."  
"Why so?" Valerian was amazed.  
"If she makes you emperor, she'll most likely appear in public herself. And I have no great desire to play the role of a good husband."  
"Matt Mengsk. Sounds funny."  
"Call me that again and our affair will end before it has begun," Matt grumbled with a dark side glance and Valerian smiled.  
"I'm stealing my sister's husband." A chuckle escaped his lips. "And after I woke up next to you earlier, I thought the day couldn't get any better."  
"Don't push it, Junior." But Matt was flushed and could not quite hide a smile.


End file.
